regalo para el papa dragon slayer de fuego
by yat luna-san
Summary: los hijos de natsu y lucy le preparan algo a su padre para el dia del padre.


**fairy tail no me pertenece es de mashima-sama y solo los uso con la intencion de sentirme fuera de este sucio mundo y crear un increible, perdonen si hablo asi pero tengo muchas cosas que me estan molestando, todos modos lean y opinen. **

* * *

**REGALO PARA EL PAPÁ DRAGON SLAYER DE FUEGO.**

**Magnolia, fiore.**

El astro rey estaba en su punto máximo entregando unos generosos rayos del sol. Era domingo y como cualquier domingo se respiraba tranquilidad. Pero claro esa palabra no existe en un gremio cuyo nombre es fairy tail.

En tal gremio donde la hiperactividad y la alegría reinaban, donde hombres y mujeres conviven de tal manera que olvidas **TODO.** Pero para no ir muy lejos ahora este gremio solo estaba ocupado por mujeres y niños. Y todo ser humano que conozca este gremio se preguntara ¿Dónde esta los hombres del gremio?, pues permítanme responder se encuentran en sus casas dormidos placidamente, y eso que apenas son las 11 AM, es decir, muy temprano, y es que quien en su sano juicio se levanta un domingo tan temprano, además hoy es un día muy importante donde las mujeres, es decir, sus esposas los dejaban descansar mas de lo normal para después darles en algunos casos una gran velada y en otros casos…pues…bueno dejémoslo en una gran velada y si se preguntaban ¿Qué día es hoy para ser tan importante? Pues es el **DIA DEL PADRE**.

Pero para no irme lejos, sigamos contando, narrando o como querían hablarle.

Las mujeres corrían de aquí para allá, colocando, cocinado y no hay mas que decir adornando, hoy les festejamos a sus increíbles, guapos y varoniles esposos su día, sus hijos miraban con suma atención a sus madres corriendo de aquí para allá.

**-oe nashi-** llamo un lindo y tierno niño de cabellos rubios a una niña de pelos rosa.

**-¿si?-**volteo la aludida

**-¿Por qué esta corriendo mamá?-**pregunto el pequeño viendo a su madre correr.

**-¿Cómo que por que?, hoy es el día del padre, ryunosuke-** dijo nashi colocando sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas.

**-oh…es cierto-** dijo recordando y golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano-**oe nashi**-volteo la chica de nuevo a verlo-**¿Qué le darás a papá de regalo?**-pregunto a su hermana.

-**pues…aun no se-** dijo la niña apenada y triste.

**-ah… y si buscamos algo para darle-**dijo su hermano tomándola de la mano, la chica asistió y fueron a pedir permiso a su mamá para después salir del gremio en busca del regalo perfecto para su papá

**-mami-** llamo nashi, volteo la mencionada.

**-¿si amor?-**dijo la rubia viéndola.

**-iré con ryunosuke a buscar un regalo para papá-**dijo la pequeña de tan solo 5 años.

**-¿Cómo? Son apenas unos niños es peligroso que anden por ahí solos-**dijo la rubia en reproche.

**-no nos va a pasar nada-**respondieron al unísono nashi y ryunosuke, era increíble que aquellos niños tuvieran una mezcla de sus padres responsables y destructivos, claro que nashi era mas inteligente y carácter un poco serio todo lo contrario a su hermano que si era inteligente pero dominaba la despiste y era mas serio solo con los que se llevaba sonreía y era un bromista.

**-te juro que la cuidare mami-** respondió ryunosuke quien era mayor por un minuto.

**-¿no se?...-** dijo con duda-** esta bien pero si van con Aries-** dijo Lucy, los niños aceptaron y salieron del gremio sin rumbo.

Nashi era una niña linda, simpática, con unos hermosos ojos, tenia un lindo parentesco con Lucy y natsu, pero ryunosuke era la viva imagen de su padre solo con la diferencia en el cabello y un poquito en el carácter por que muy pocas veces lo vez haciendo bromistas, los niños acompañados de su tía Aries salieron a buscar un regalo para su papi.

* * *

Por su parte Lucy quien como buena esposa y madre que era se encontraba preocupada, primero por que sus hijos no habían preparado nada para su guapo y sexy esposo, segundo por que no confiaba en sus hijos cuando se trataba de comprar algo, aunque iban con Aries rogaba a kami para que sus hijos compraran un decente regalo y tercero natsu en cualquier momento se daría cuenta que no estaban en casa, aunque puede adivinar que están en el gremio pero esto no lo iba a tranquilizar hasta verlos en una sola pieza.

**-Lucy… ¡Lucy!-** hablo una voz detrás de ella, la mencionada volteo.

**-oh mira-chan, ¿sucede algo?-**pregunto la maga celestial.

**-eso mismo pregunto yo ¿sucede algo Lucy?**-dijo la dulce demonio.

**-pues…me preocupa nashi y ryunosuke-**dijo y con eso la dulce y temible demonio comprendió.

**-oh-** dijo.

Y es que no hay que ser genio para saber que los hijos hermosos, tiernos e inocentes de Lucy y natsu son unos traviesos para no decir demonios, siempre que tenían una oportunidad de molestar a su lindo y divertido padre la tomaban y a lo grande, además que natsu hacia lo mismo con ellos pero cuando tenia que tomar el rol de padre regañón le tenían miedo pero ese miedo era superado por su madre, saber por que pero las madres son la reencarnación del diablo cuando están enojadas, los niños caminaban buscando algo que darle a su padre pues seria la primera vez que estarían juntos este día, por que las ocasiones anteriores tenia alguna misión y no podían festejarlo como querían.

* * *

**-tía Aries-** llamo nashi-**¿Qué le podemos dar a papá?-**pregunto.

**-sumimasen…algo que pueda llevar consigo siempre, sumimasen-** dijo la linda cordero.

**-mmm…ya-** dijo nashi**- ryunosuke-nissan y si le regalamos una camisa-** dijo nashi viendo a su hermano.

**-no creo papá no usa camisas-** dijo ryunosuke pensando-** ¿otra cosas?**-pregunto.

**-mmm…una mochila-**dijo nashi.

**-y ¿Cómo pa que?-**pregunto ryunosuke recordando que su papá tenia ya varias y no las usaba.

**-oh bueno no, otra cosa-** dijo nashi inflando las mejillas.

**-bien ¿Cómo que?-**pregunto ryunosuke

**-no se…-** dijo la niña suspirando cansadamente.

* * *

Los niños acompañados de su tía buscaron y buscaron pero no encontraron nada para regalar, o no encontraban en que lo pudiera usar su papá o no les gustaba, así que ya cansados se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

**-¡esto es molesto!-** grito molesta nashi.

**-ni que lo digas es aburrida también-** concluyo ryunosuke.

**-no hay nada para darle a papi-** dijo nashi ya triste.

Su hermano asistió y en ese momento miraron a su tía.

**-sumimasen pueden darle algo con sus propia creatividad sumimasen-**dijo la linda cordero.

**-¿Cómo que?-**pregunto nashi y como si fuera un resorte su hermano se levanto rápidamente del suelo.

**-tengo una idea pero para mi es vergonzoso-** dijo ryunosuke apenado.

**-ah así-** dijo sorprendida nashi-** ¿y que es?**

**-que tal si le damos un lindo recuerdo de nosotros asiendo algo lindo y así lo puede recordar toda la vida y…bueno…eso-** dijo nervioso y con unas mejillas apenas notable un sonrojo.

**-OK ¿pero que?**- pregunto de nuevo su hermana.

**-bueno acérquense-** dijo el niño y sus dos acompañantes se acercaron y luego escucharon asistiendo con la cabeza.

**-OK me agrada aunque es vergonzoso-**dijo nashi.

**-sumimasen cuente con mi ayuda y la de mis hermanos sumimasen-** dijo Aries.

* * *

Ya entrando la noche, los hombres del gremio se encontraban en aquel lugar que llamaban segunda casa. El gremio, cuando llegaron las esposas y sus hijos lo felicitaron, natsu sorpresivamente fue recibido por un beso de su esposa diciendo feliz día del padre y entregando una cajita que le dijo que la abriera en su casa por que aquí muchos podrían ver, todo esto lo dijo en su oído y de manera tan sensual, sexy y erótica, el sonrió pero volteo a ver a todos lados y se pregunto por sus hijos.

**-oe luce ¿y los niños?-**pregunto natsu mirando a todos lados viendo como los hijos de sus amigos le daban regalos a ellos y bueno el quería el suyo.

**-pues dijeron que no tardaban-**dijo Lucy sonriendo nerviosamente, justo cuando natsu iba decir algo, su querido amigo loke a quien adoraba y quería tanto por insinuarse a su sexy esposa apareció.

**-natsu amigo, acompáñame aquí afuera tantito**- dijo este llevándolo arrastras.

Antes de salir loke el gran ayudante y cómplice de nashi y ryunosuke en las travesuras, grito.

**-¡me pueden acompañar a fuera!-** todos lo miraron raro y salieron acompañados de sus familias.

* * *

Salieron y con ello Lucy también, la noche había llegado y todo estaba oscuro.

**-¿para que nos querías aquí?-** preguntaron las familias.

**-loke ¿para queme trajiste aquí?-** pregunto natsu quien tenia agarrada a su esposa de la cintura.

**-ni que te la fuera a robar pero eso no importa ahora solo mira y pon atención por que veras algo increíble y…pus….¡solo ve!-**se encontraba nervioso y no podía seguir hablando.

* * *

Justamente en ese momento loke señalo el cielo, natsu alzo la vista como todos, y vieron a dos niños volando gracias a la ayuda de su hijo happy y su nieto, es decir hijo de happy, quienes lo cargaban, vieron a nashi y ryunosuke con las mejillas al rojo vivo ganándole al cabello de erza.

Con la ayuda de los espíritus celestiales crearon un escenario de lo más raro pero bonito.

Loke con su magia hizo que todo brillara para dar paso a que los niños se colocaran, natsu tan solo miraba confundido, Tauro había ayudado a crear el escenario con la ayuda de acuario y escorpión donde se podía ver como unos niños se preparaban para su acto, loke dejo de hacer lo suyo para dar mas intriga por que no se veía nada y los niños contaron mentalmente hasta el tres y después la melodiosa voz de lyra empezó a escucharse con un ritmo súper movido cantando masayume chasing. Y loke volvió a lo suyo. Y se vieron a los niños quienes tan solo miraban a su papá y le sonreían.

_Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku_  
_Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile_  
_Koboreta namida ha (Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute_  
_Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes) megami mo kizukanai_

_Mientras perseguía mi sueño, me perdí en el bosque profundo de mi corazón._  
_En lugar de espejos, es el claro manantial, que refleja una sonrisa distorsionada._  
_Estas lágrimas que he derramado (No llores), de oro o plata no van a ser._  
_Esas lágrimas comúnmente vistas (Caen de mis ojos), la diosa ni siquiera las notara)_

Los niños bailaban coordinados, parejos y a la vez ryunosuke tomaba a su hermana de la mano y daba vuelta.

_Masayume Chasing Chasing_  
_Koero motto jibun shijyou saikou no_  
_Ima wo Chasing Chasing_  
_Sou egaita jibun ni natta moyase mune no hi wo_  
_Na na na na na na na Oh_  
_Na na na na na Hey Hey_  
_Na na na na na na na Oh_  
_Kakenukero Hero_  
_Na na na na na na na Oh_  
_Na na na na na Hey Hey_  
_Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)_  
_Moyase mune no hi wo (My Life... Yeah)_

_Un sueño verdadero persiguiendo, persiguiendo,_  
_Superando aún más lo mejor que jamás he sido._  
_El instante persiguiendo, persiguiendo,_  
_Eso es lo que voy a ser, una persona que he descrito, la llama que arde en el corazón de uno!_

_Na na na na na na na Oh_  
_Na na na na na Hey Hey_  
_Na na na na na na na Oh_  
_El héroe que corre a través de eso!_

_Na na na na na na na Oh_  
_Na na na na na Hey Hey_  
_Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)_  
_La llama que arde en el corazón de uno (Mi vida ... Sí)_

* * *

la coreografía las había quedado de lo mas linda, y en tan pocas horas, el vestuario que traían fue cortesía de virgo, el peinado de cáncer, los niños se elevaban por la esponjosa lana de Aries ya en el final los niños se miraron y asistieron, hicieron acrobacias y cuando la canción termino escupieron fuego hacia el cielo y natsu alzo la vista como todos y sonrió de oreja a oreja, se sintió orgulloso de sus hijos, su ego como padre se elevo y tenia ganas de llorar por tal regalo se escapo unas cuatas lagrimas, estaba feliz que no podía ocultar tal felicidad al ver lo que estaba escrito. Claro la canción no decía feliz día del padre o cosas así pero si reflejaba los problemas por lo que habían pasado pero como salían además la canción mencionaba un sueño verdadero persiguiendo, el sueño nashi y ryunosuke superar a su padre y ser mucho mejor que el, y con ello arder de pasión al intentarlo. Eso fue lo que entendió natsu y eso que es un poco despistado pero logro comprender el deseo de sus hijos lo veían como su héroe y no solo tenían pensado ser y superar a su héroe, su padre y se encontraban ya encendidos para hacerlo, además leer aquello fue grandioso y siempre lo recordara como el recuerdo mas importante en su vida.

**¡FELIZ DIA PAPÁ! ¡TE AMAMOS!**

Entonces los niños terminaron y vieron ahora su papá quien abrió los brazos y estos corrieron a dirección a el, su mamá los veía y lloraba de alegría por fin habían hecho algo bien.

**-¡te queremos papi!-**dijeron los dos llegando a su lado, natsu los cargo y los abrazo y estos depositaron un beso en cada mejilla y Lucy apareció en frente el la tomo y la abrazo y la beso los niños lo vieron y después terminaron diciendo.

**-¡feliz día del padre Natsu/papi!-**el sonrió.

* * *

**Hola espero les guste como me diverti al escribirlo, se que la cancion puede no ser la adecuada pero me gusta la cancion y bueno me da a pensar que es perfecta pero si no haganme saber si no les gusta y bueno ryunosuke significa hijo de dragon. **

**bye **

**by. yat luna **


End file.
